Hamtaro meets Invader Zim
by Invader Bijou
Summary: a baby show plus a weird like show equals TROUBLE!Level of stupidity from 110:10...:D not accepting anymore requests to be on the story,its completed
1. Default Chapter

One day while Hamtaro was singing to the top of his lungs of an annoying song going to the clubhouse. Zim pops out out of nowhere..

"EARTH IS STINKY!" yelled Zim pointing at the sky.

"No it is not" said Hamtaro giggling insanely.

".....YOU DARE CORRECT ME?!? SUFFER MY FIST!....OBEY THE FIST!" yelled Zim still pointing to the sky.

"Well I am going to the clubhouse now" said Hamtaro with a big smile.

"...WHO SAID THAT!?!" yelled Zim.

"You can come if you want!" 

" WHO IS TALKING TO ME?!?" Zim yelled looking around everywhere.

" Come on!" giggled Hamtaro trying to pull Zims leg to the clubhouse.

Hamtaro tried all his might and weight to get Zim to follow him but he did not get anywhere.

"hhmm.. looks like I would need some help! Uhh..you wait here big headed guy! I will be right back" said Hamtaro running somwhere.

Zim just stayed there cursing at the sky and shaking his fist at it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later. Hamtaro comes back with all of his hamster freinds exept for Boss and Bijou.

In a distant the ham-hams watch Zim still cursing at the sky.

"Wow he sure has a big head" said Pashmina.

"Zim looks hot.." drooled Stan.

"He is so skinny like" said Oxnard.

"Lets go whack him with my hammer!" yelled Panda running towards Zim.

"YOU LITTLE #$#$& SKY!!"

"NYYAAHHHHH" yelled Panda whacking Zim right on the head.

"YOU....Lilt..." said Zim as he fell to the floor closing his eyes then being unconscious.

"OH NO YOU BROKE HIM!" yelled Stan dramaticly crying in tears.

"Lets all take him to the clubhouse! Maybe I can fix him!" said Maxwell.

All the ham-hams nodded and carried him to the clubhouse.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay well like. We are here at the door" said Sandy.

"He is too big to fit threw the door!" yelled Cappy.

"Do not give up hope! He HAS to fit in somehow!" said Hamtaro pushing Zims butt inside.

"Should I whack him with the hammer again?" suggested Panda.

"No.."

"Maybe if I-" said Stan getting closer to unconscious Zim.

"NO!" yelled all the ham-hams.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now where Bijou and Boss are.

"AH WAH! WHO YELLED?!?" said Bijou getting out from bed.

"Put the covers back on" mumbled Boss.

"Oh sorry." said Bijou. "I am just going to open the door to see whats going on.

As soon as Bijou walked out of Bosss room ,she sees Zims big butt pushed in from the clubhouse door.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"What wrong Bij?" yawned Boss then seeing Zims big tush pushed in the clubhouse door.

"AHH! GET THIS BUTT OUT OF MY CLUBHOUSE!" yelled Boss trying to push it out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I wonder why it seems harder to push him in." said Dexter.

"I do not know but KEEP ON PUSHING ANYWAY" yelled Hamtaro.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MAN WHY IS SO HARD TO PUSH IT OUT?" yelled Boss

"I do not know!" said Bijou trying to push it off. "I just hope it does not have gas!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the sudden Zim wakes up.

"mm....w-wha? WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" yelled Zim. "...AND WHY AM I BEING PUSHED BACK AND FORTH BY HAMSTERS?!? AAHH!!"

"His voice is even hotter than I thought!" giggled Stan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They have been doing this until it was finally night time.Then, just like Winnie The Pooh. With one big push from Boss, Zim went flying across the sky like a shooting star.

"Look mommy, a shooting star!" said a little girl looking from out of her window.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(getting mad at the lines now? GOOD :DD)

Zim finally landed next to the local Walgreens.

"Eww its a big green chewed up gum!" said a girl teen pointing at Zim.

"Ugh...where am I? Eh" wondered Zim as he looked around. "Oh look a sign"

It said..

_Walgreens! The Best selling prouduct store thingy IN THE WORLD!_

"In the world? hmm..maybe I can conqure this stink called Walgreens. Then it would help me conqure the world!" Zim laughed evily for a whole 15 minutes.

"SHUTUP!" yelled a little 5 year old boy throwing a bomb- I mean a coke can on Zim.

The coke spilled alover Zim causing him to start burning.

Zim fell to the floor screaming in pain that the ham-hams could hear his cry all the way where the clubhouse was.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It sounds like Zim" said Penelope.

"PENELOPE YOU CAN TALK!" yelled Pashmina

"Oh I mean uh- ookyoo okkwee! _Man I hate this job_" said Penelope.

"Lets go save Zim!" said Hamtaro running up to Zims screaming.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(FEAR THE ANNOYING LINES!!) 

After all the shi bang of saving Zim. He actually thanks them.

"whew...thanks ugly worm-babies" sighed Zim.

"aaww he called me an ugly worm-baby how sweet!" blushed Stan.

The ham-hams just narrowed their eyes at Stan and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

;D ;D ;D (gets shot)

At the clubhouse.

"Sorry about that...inccident" said Hamtaro to Boss.

"aw its okay. But if I see another butt in my house again. IM GONNA HURT YOU ALL!" said Boss with red eyes.

All the ham-hams gave a small 'eep.'

"Like,I do not think that it was such a good idea to leave Stan alone with Zim.." worried Sandy.

"Yeah you knows what would happen to them.." wondered Pashmina.

"LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ME!" yelled Stan pointing at his stomach.

"I didnot do that...I SWEAR!" said Zim then running.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE END! ;D ;D I am thinking of putting another chapter up! . But all you readers have to give some ideas! Spots open for putting you on my story! Just give me your name,Personallity,Fav Character,and Age on your review then I shall ;D


	2. strip club!

-Zims house-

GIR: (watching scary monkey show) WOO MONKEY DO THAT THING

Zim: SHUTUP!

-Door suddenly breaks open-

Gaz: who said the "S" word?

Zim: SHUTUP!

Dib: THEY EXIST!

GIR: WOOO!

Gaz: .....

-5 minutes later after staring at eachother-

Gaz: (kicks dirt on the floor) so...

GIR: LETS GO OUT!

Dib: BIGFOOT!

- In a strip club-

Gaz: this is boring...

Dib: stares at girls HORRIBLE...NIGHTMARE VISIONS...

Zim: SHUTUP!

Gaz: hey...wheres GIR?

- in the V.I.P room-

hot babe #1: So tell me again..(circles his chest)

GIR: dog ears perk up smiling

hot babe #2: BACK OFF! HES MINE!

GIR:????....hehe...(picks nose) IM GONNA GET YA!

-Meanwhile is Hamtaro land-

Hamtaro: FHDGJFKFHK!!

Bijou: (tilts head)

Sandy: so...what now?

Snoozer: (snore) how about...(snore) you go..(snore) stalk...Zim (snore snore)

Hamsters: YAY!

Oxnard: (fart)

Hamsters: AHHH!! (all pass out)

Oxnard: ...what I do?

- Back to the Zim gang...thingy-

Gaz: WE ARE NOT HIS GANG!

Dib: ZOMBIES!

GIR: LETS GO HOME!

hot babes: NOOO!! (grabbs GIR by the legs) stay with ussss!!

GIR: OO..

Dib: OO....

Zim: OO...

Gaz: ....(kicks girls out of his legs) lets go already..

- on the way to Zims house-

All: (skipping while holding hands) WERE OFF TO THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZZ!

Director: WRONG STORY!

-All of the sudden a squirrel falls from the sky and starts rollnig around the sidewalk-

GIR: MINE!! (chases)

-10 minutes later and GIR still is not back yet-

Dib: UFOs!!!

- They continue walking and finally get to Zims house-

Gaz: well THAT sucked...

Zim: SHUTUP!

-suddenly the door bell starts ringing 547568579 times-

Zim: must be GIR...I MEAN...SHUTUP!

-Door opens-

-Suddenly a girl with dark brown hair and streaks that looks like blood runs up to Zim and tackles him to the floor-

girl: ZIM ZIMMY ZIM!! (hugs him)

Zim: SHUTUP!...and GET OFF ME!

Dib: (stares at the girl with a dreamy look) w-what is your name?

girl: (jumps offa Zim) my names Vegiti241!

Dib: I see..(looks at her clothes)

Vegiti241: oh this? yeah,it gots Zim alover it! I love him! ZIM ZIMMY ZIM! (jumps around the house)

Zim: GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!! (pushes her out the door and slams it) whew...

- Door bell rings again -

Zim: .....(opens door)

Vegiti241: ZIM ZIMMY ZIM!!

Zim: OO (slams door)

---------------------------------------

End of dumb,pointless,no plotted chapter 2 D

Next character will be Invader 101. And this time Taks gonna be in it! I had the strangest dream about her and Zim...

Person: NO ONE CARES!

Me: SHUTUP!

Zim: thats MY line! (chockes meh)

- Zim and Me start fighting -

squirrelwhofellfromthesky: (looks back and sees GIR) AAAHH!! (slams into the video cameras and everything goes black) 


	3. People wont stop ringing Zims door

-Zims house- 

GIR: (running around the house) WEEE!! (slams into a trash can)

Zim: GOD! that fusking robot is NEVER SANE!!!

GIR: (eats trash) MMMM..LEFTOVER MEATLOAF!!

Zim: GIR!!

GIR: (looks at Zim still munching the meatloaf)

Zim: GIR, I feel...horrible sickness from your...insaness...I feel a MIGHTY NEED...to drink a pill...heres the address to the local pharmacy (gives him a paper)

GIR: ....ooohhh IT SAYS WALGREENS PHARMACY ON IT!

Zim: yes yes NOW GO!!

GIR: ...........YAY! IM GONNA GET LOST!! (runs outta the house and trips)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Meanwhile in the Walgreens Pharmacy)

Pashmina: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE IT??! IVE BEEN RUNNING AROUND EVERYWHERE TO FIND IT! AND YOU TELL ME YOU DONT HAVE IT?!?!

Guywhoworksthere: O.O....

Pashmina: this Walgreens is a piece of crap! Come on Penelope...were going to Publix!

Penelope: O.O;;

-suddenly GIR runs in tripping all the people-

GIR: PILLS PLEEEEASE!!

guywhoworksthere: what would it be?

GIR: uh...WHAT YOU GOT?

-later,back at Zims house-

GIR: I GOTS DEM PILLZ YA WANTED!!

Zim: augh...thanks..I feel horrible..(takes 5 pills) hhmm...

-Suddenly door bell rings-

GIR: ILL GET IT!! -trips outta nowhere then runs to the door and slams it open- ......

Tak: ZIM!

GIR: GIR!

Tak:......get out of my way..(pushes GIR) ZIM! so we meet again..

Zim: huh? who are you?

Tak: you mean you dont remember?

Zim: ......

Tak: ITS ME! TAK!! REMEMBER WHEN I SAID ID BE BACK!?!

Zim:....

Tak: (sigh) well I just created a new plan to DESTORY EARTH..and theres no way you can stop me!!

Zim: .......(scratches butt) oh really? Well good for you.

Tak: Thats it? No whining?? No (talks in a 5 year old girl voice) "theres no way youre gonna take MY mission!"

Zim: ....ya know...youre kinda sexy...(grabbs Taks butt)

Tak: AAUUGHH!! MORON!! (slaps him on da cheek and runs out)

-Door slams closed-

Zim: wow...uhm..GIR? What were in those pills?

GIR: what pills?

Zim: THE PILLS DAMMIT!! WHAT WAS IT?!?!

GIR: oh uhm....(reads) vi-a-gra...hmm..weird name!!

Zim: WHAT?!?

-Door slams open again-

Tak: ya know...you gotta amit..I sorta liked that..

Zim: TAK! NO! YOU DONT UNDERSTAND! I WOULD NEVER-

Tak: (goes closer to Zim) Maybe we could do more...maybe..make out?

Zim: (backs away slowly) uh..hehe..well not really. I am already going out with someone..

Tak: really?...who?

Zim: uh...(thinks fast) GAZ!...oh yes...Gaz..shes a real wild one hehe.

-suddenly the lights turn off and smoke starts surrounding everywhere-

Gaz:...Zim.....NO.....(walks off)

-lights turn back on and smoke dissapears-

All:.....

Tak: (grabbs Zims arm) come on..it wont hurt.

Zim: well I uhm..(the viagra gets to him) OF COURSE TAK! I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!

GIR: BUT YOU GOTSA TAKE THIS FIRST! (makes Tak eat the rest of the Viagra pills)

Tak: I...feel....like im gonna die...(falls on couch)

Zim: hehe! (gets ontop of her and grabbs her butt)

Tak: ow my aAAAAHHHH!! (gets lazered by GIR and goes flying up the cieling and into the sky)

-later-

-Door Bell Rings-

Zim: WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE RINGING MY DOORBELL?

GIR: ILL GET IT!

-door opens-

???: hi Im-

GIR: WHO ARE YOU?

???: ....hi Im-

GIR: WHO ARE YOU?

???: hi Im-

GIR: WHO ARE YOU?

???: I AM INVADER 101 MIND YOU!!

-uhm...he was wearing dis small silver glasses and loose fitting black clothes with his shirt saying "DOOM DOOM DOOM" yadda yadda yadda...-

Zim: INVADER? Oh great...its Tak jr. trying to take my mission. (turns on t.v and scratches belly) can we do this tomorrow? Im sorta tired...

Invader 101: I just wanted to tell you that THIS ONE (pushes Tak infront of him) JUST LANDED ON MY FRONT LAWN!

Tak (all drunk from pills: (hic) hiiiiii! (falls to the floor)

Zim:...how did you know she belonged to me?

Invader 101: well duh...everyone just saw her fly out of your roof..

Zim: and your point is?

Invader 101: my point is...GET HER OUT OF MY FRONT LAWN!

-slams door closed-

GIR: aww what a nice guy!

Zim: what am I supposed to do with Tak now?

GIR: (shrug)

-suddenly a giant foot from the sky crushes Zims house and they all die-

THE END! :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Personfromaudience: uh....

Me: WHAT?!? . .

Little 5 yr. old girl: WHATS VIAGRA?

Me: it makes a guy turned on...you dumbass

Little 5 yr old girl: YAY!

Anyone else who wants to join? I can do this allll day...:o

Zim: NO!! ;-;


	4. BLOOD!

Okay I decided to continue dis after a couple of months or so :000 Im kinda losing my funny now since im oldah..oh wellz. TEH STORY SHALL BEGIN!1!11

It was a bright, beautiful, sunny ,sunflower happy ,cacaroach dancing ,day at the clubhouse.

Teh silence..

"..Hey hamtaro" asked Bijou

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU- I mean..yep-p bijou sweetie?" said Hamtaro happily.

"Ever wonder why.." she blushes cutely "..the sky..is so blue at times?"

"...something is definately wrong with you" informed Hamtaro walking off.

----------

okay..that wasnt really the beginning..I lied:D (gets shot)

well since everyone died on the foot incident on the last chapter..looks like the zim gang wont be able to entertain us anymore..but! since im teh writer of dis story I shall make them come to life by a magical wishing fairy of DOOM! She is so nice..

GIR: AND SEXY!

((later on the day))

Zim: hey...our base is all..DESTROYED!Eh..

Gaz: like yer brain?

Zim: whatsa brain?

(crickets chirping)

Gaz: I dont even know why Im hanging out with an alien,a robot,and my brother.

GIR: MAYBE CAUSE YOURE SEXY!

Zim: maybe because youre a loner.

Dib: maybe because youre actually a vampire in disguise! (rips off Gazs hair)

All: O.O...

Gaz: dont make any plans for today..cause youre all going to DIE!

(violent scene is cut cause of censor)

Zim: censors suck! Why cant all the zim stories just have some porn in it?

Dib: haha..yeah..like those idiots who puts porn in their stories about us..those are always fun.

Gaz: this isnt about porn you idiots! I was just about to slash you to pieces!

Zim: oh..I thought you were going to flash at us or something for being a girl..

boys: chuckles and winks at eachother

Gaz: I could but..(whispers) I dont know whats underneath my dress..

(weird alien sounds appear while everyone is looking around disturbed)

--------------------

Oxnard: im hungry..

Hamtaro: im nauscious..

Bijou: lookie what I found! a light bulb!

Oxnard: mmm...light bulb (eats it)

Bijou: OXNARD YOU BASTARD! YOU ATE MY PAW WITH IT!

Oxnard: (crunches light bulb and mouth starts bleeding from inside) heke?

Hamtaro: YAY BLOOD PARTY! (swims in da blood) WEEEE!

Pashmina: I HAVE AIDS! YAY!

All: ...

-------------------

(Zims house and zim and gir are there)

(door bell rings)

GIR: (opens door) HI THE-AHHH! (slams door)

Zim: what? who was it? (opens door)

Invader Doom: HELLO:DDD

Zim: O.O (slams door)

Invader Doom: (rings door 34634746 times)

Zim: What do you want!

Invader Doom: GIRR! (grabbs GIR and huggles him)

GIR: AAHH-wait..this feeling..I never..been hugged before..its..its..

Zim: its..?

GIR: BETTER THAN SEX! (huggles her back)

Zim: oh go get a room (slams door)

THE END 3 


End file.
